


Skin Deep Jealousy

by TheSheGavin



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Bittersweet Ending, F/M, Jealous Michael, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSheGavin/pseuds/TheSheGavin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are five stages to jealousy, and Michael Jones was experiencing all of them. He wasn't really jealous of Ray and Gavin, was he? He had Lindsay, and he didn't think of Gavin that way. Of course not.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So why was he jealous?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Suspecting a Threat

There are 5 stages to jealousy, and Michael was experiencing the first; Suspecting a threat.

~*~

 

Gavin and Ray were chatting quietly, their chairs pulled closely together in front of the Brit's beat-up desk. Michael gave them a suspicious glance before drawing his attention back to his computer. He was in the middle of editing a Rage Quit episode, and he wouldn't let those idiots distract him with their incessant whispers and giggles.

 

After a few moments, Michael glanced over as Ray shifted in his seat. Gavin had his hand on the mouse and Ray's was right on top of his as he guided Gavin to the right icon to click. Michael had to do a double take to soak in what he saw. Gavin had a furiously bright red coloring his face, and Ray had a goofy grin. It was so chaste that he should have thought nothing of it..

 

Michael angrily returned to his video, jamming his headphones into his ears so he could block out the exchange of Gavin and Ray. He hated it so much. He wanted to yell at them to cut it the fuck out. Why did he hate them and their stolen time together? Why did it bother him?

 

It should be me.

 

The thought startled him so badly that it made him jump. He couldn't. He didn't care for either of them. Gavin was a stupid twat. And Ray was just.. Well, Ray. He definitely saw Ray as a brother. A good friend.

 

Gavin was just a dorky idiot.

 

Michael turned the volume up on his headphones. He sat quietly as his ears were blasted by the sounds of his yelling and screaming at the lame excuse of a game he decided to play this time.

 

And in the background, he swore he could hear Gavin's little titters as he watched Michael lose his shit at the hunk of metal and wires sitting on his desk. He felt his chest ache slightly, but he brushed it off. He didn't care about Gavin. No. It won't happen.

 

Or maybe it already did.

 

He jumped again, which made his knees collide with the underside of his desk. He yanked out the headphones before cursing loudly.

 

"Are you alright, Micool?"

 

Gavin's hazel colored eyes were watching the red-haired boy intently, worry hinting in his voice.

 

"I'm fine. Stop fucking bugging me, Gavin." Michael grumbled, rubbing his now-sore knee.

 

Gavin frowned, "But Micoo-"

 

"But Micool." Michael repeated mockingly. "Shut the fuck up. Let me edit. I'm fine, I just need you and Ray to shut your traps."

 

Gavin nodded, seeming a bit.. Sad? Dejected? Ray just looked at Michael with the slightest bit of anger, like he was ready to defend Gavin if needed.

 

Michael turned away from the pair to finish his editing in silence. He felt the twinge guilt in his gut for yelling at the dunce but.. Michael needed time to think and get his feelings in check. He loved Lindsay. And one day, she'd be Lindsay Jones. That's how it was supposed to be. He'd chosen this path for life and he fully intended to stay on it.

 

But fate had other ideas.


	2. Assessing The Threat

There are 5 stages to jealousy, and Michael Jones was experiencing the second; assessing the threat.

~*~

 

Michael sat at his desk once again, syncing his audio for the later Let's Play. He heard the familiar chatter of the group as they did the same before he heard Ray call over to Gavin.

 

"Hey Vav, wanna go get some lunch? We still have 20 minutes or so."

 

Gavin's signature goofy grin lit up his face. Michael immediately missed being the cause of that smile.

 

"Sounds top, X-Ray!"

 

Burying a scowl, Michael chimed in. "Mind if I join?"

 

Ray furrowed his brow and seemed like he was about to object, but Gavin nodded happily, glad to find that Michael wasn't still angry from the previous day.

 

The trio traveled to Taco Bell, seeing it was a nearly religious day, what they had called American Wednesday. Gavin, with his British background, hasn't had many things. Tacos, for example, while not really American, was still something that fell under American Wednesday. So, every Wednesday, they would head out for the most American meals they could find. Michael was the one who created the tradition, and he planned to keep it.

 

They all gathered in Michael's car, Gavin riding shotgun and Ray simmering in the back.

 

~*~

 

They all sat down with their food: Ray fondling a burrito; Gavin fiddling with his pair of tacos; Michael with his Nacho Grande. Michael and Ray chewed quietly as Gavin talked past a mouthful about the last Let's Build. Michael and Ray sent each other a mutual look. The two friends were feuding, but the tan-haired boy of the trio didn't notice. Ray believed Michael was a threat. That he was bad for Gavin. Besides, he had Lindsay to worry about.

 

Michael's mind ran circles around him as he deliberately munched at his food. Anxiety jabbed his insides. He hated seeing Gavin and Ray together.

 

Gavin cracked a joke that Michael had missed while being captured in his thoughts. Ray chuckled and they exchanged a look that made Michael's blood boil.

 

The red-head growled before standing abruptly with his hands slammed against the table, making his chair wobble before settling on all fours.

 

"If you two are done, we should head back. I don't want to be late from you two fucking about."

 

With that, Michael grabbed his food and tossed the remains in the trash before heading back out to the car.

 

Ray and Gavin exchanged a solemn look, yet for different reasons. It always hurt Gavin to see Michael genuinely angry with him. Ray hated seeing Gavin upset and Michael kept being the cause of the sad pout that gathered onto his face. He wanted nothing more then to comfort him.

 

"He'll be fine, Gav. We do have to get going." Ray murmured kindly.

 

Gavin supplied a weak smile before standing and throwing his half-eaten food into the garbage as well.

 

"He doesn't have to be such a pissy little piss pot about it."

 

Ray could hear Gavin's usual joking tone and sighed in slight relief.

 

Even when he was upset, that Brit would find something to joke about.

 

~*~

 

Michael drove so quickly that Gavin was trembling in his seat. He and Ray switched spots for the way back, but he half-wished he didn't.

 

"Dude, slow down! This is not Grand Theft Auto!" Ray said with a tight grip to the dash board.

 

Gavin gave out a whimper along with him. "M-Micool, Jesus, stop this damn car."

 

Michael tuned them both out. He was still doing the speed limit. He was still stopping at stop lights. They wouldn't crash. But Michael's road rage was not to be handled lightly. His turns were sharp, whipping them around like ragdolls in the metal scraps of a car.

 

His car screeched to a stop once they had reached the parking lot. Michael threw off his seat belt and went inside, angrily slamming the door once he had entered. Lindsay was there with a few papers in hand, worriedly looking over her fiancé.

 

"Michael, what's wrong?"

 

He ignored her, passing her to go into the office and promptly shutting the door in her face before falling into his chair and pulling on his headset.

 

Ray and Gavin entered shortly after Michael's tirade to find a saddened Lindsay. Ray had an arm slung over Gavin's shaky shoulders.

 

"Oh.. Hey guys. Do you know what's wrong with Michael?"

 

Ray sighed. "No clue. But he scared us half to death with his driving."

 

Lindsay glanced over Ray's protective arm and a small smile tilted her lips.

 

"Well, it's good to see you two are okay. Michael should cool down and if he doesn't, I'll make him start working on Rage Quit early."

 

Gavin chuckled weakly before he and Ray gave Lindsay a short goodbye. The Brit left the shorter boy's arm and entered the office with him right on his heels.

 

Geoff gave Michael a grudging look before speaking to the pair.

 

"Hey, we got to get started. And tell asshole over there to lighten up."

 

He meant it jokingly, but Ray was serious.

 

"Yeah Michael, lighten up a bit. I mean, YOLO right?"

 

Michael sneered to himself before huffing with anger.

 

"Shut your trap. I'm ready to kick your ass in this Let's Play today."


	3. Emotional Reactions

There are 5 stages to jealousy, and Michael Jones was experiencing the third; emotional reactions.

~*~

 

Michael hated coming into the office.

 

Ray was waiting now, sending him dirty looks whenever he'd see him talking to Gavin. The Puerto Rican seemed determined to keep the Brit from getting his feeling hurt by Michael again.

 

He knew something was going on between them.

 

He didn't care.

 

"Hey Gav. Can I talk to you?"

 

Gavin, who was editing the last Let's Play (in which Jack won), smiled widely at Michael. "Of course."

 

"In the other room."

 

Gavin's brow knit in confusion at his lowered tone, but nodded. He stopped his progress in editing before slipping out of the room with Michael, Ray drilling holes with his eyes after them.

 

"What do you need, Micool?"

 

Michael rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke, his voice portraying his uneasiness with the situation; a rare sight to see.

 

"Well, I was wondering if it'd be okay if we went to dinner."

 

Gavin perked at the suggestion. He hadn't spent much time with Michael since he and Lindsay had gotten engaged.

 

"Sounds top!" Gavin grinned and nudged Michael playfully. "I'm going to guess this is an early birthday dinner."

 

Michael chuckled and nodded in return. "You could say that."

 

Guilt was beating Michael from the inside-out. The Brit's birthday was tomorrow.. How could he have forgotten? He had been so caught up the past six months that they flew by.. But sure enough, it was the 22nd today. He'd be 28 tomorrow.

 

"But this isn't your present. That's for tomorrow." Michael smiled unsurely. He would have to find Gavin a gift either today or tomorrow.. Something special. Something he's always wanted.

 

"Alright. You're my boy, Micool."

 

"You're my boy, Gavin." Michael smiled.

 

Gavin poked at his friend's abdomen happily before going back into the office with the others. Michael stood glued to the spot for a moment. It went a lot better then he expected but..

 

He couldn't feed his temptation for him, if you could call it that. He had Lindsay to worry about. He loved her and vice versa.

 

So why did he care so much for Gavin?

 

~*~

 

Michael had dressed up.

 

He was wearing a button-up shirt and one of his nice(r) pairs of jeans. His hair remained a curly mess despite his earlier battle with it and he waited just outside Geoff's since Gavin was staying with the Ramsey's. He planned on taking him to the Roaring Fork; Gavin's favorite restaurant. He suggested it to Michael before but they never decided to go together.

 

Now was his chance.

 

He shifted from foot to foot as he waited outside. He sent Gavin a text as soon as he stopped out front saying that he was here and now it was just a waiting game.

 

After about a few minutes, he came out into the evening, beaming and grinning from ear to ear. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and his #FreeEdgar2013 shirt. Michael snickered softly to himself as his first words of the night were to ask him where they were going.

 

"I told you, it's a surprise."

 

Gavin rocked back and forth on his feet like a child who was into mischief as he whined quietly.

 

"But Micool.. Can't I just have a hint?"

 

Michael shook his head and opened the passenger door for the begging Brit.

 

"Not even a hint."

 

He sighed, gave a small moan of defeat, pouted, then climbed into the passenger seat as Michael went around to the driver's side. As they drove, they began discussing the last Let's Play, which had the contestants build decent living quarters. They believed Geoff decided that Jack hasn't won anything in awhile, so they might as well just handed him the tower.

 

They chatted like it was any other time out.

 

~*~

 

Gavin was elated at Michael's restaurant choice. They spent the night chatting while they ate, laughing and poking fun at each other. The pair felt all the tension of the previous days melt away as they unwound together.

 

At the end off the night, Michael took him home and earned the hugest smile he had ever seen from Gavin Free.

 

"That was a lot of fun, Micool. Thanks."

 

"You're welcome, Gav. Happy birthday."

 

They both parted ways, both feeling proud of themselves for behaving well, and happy from spending time together.

 

Now, the only thing left was finding him a present.

 

Michael sped home, his mind wandering for ideas. Something he's always wanted..

 

Gavin always was a sap. Maybe something cheesy would be good.

 

The Brit always had a sweet tooth, so he punched in the number and called Barbara as he was entering the apartment he shared with Lindsay.

 

"Hey Barb. Is anyone bringing Gav a cake or anything?"

 

"I was going to bring one in tomorrow, why?" Came a reply from his phone.

 

"Don't. I'm going to handle it."

 

He could practically hear the smile in her voice.

 

"Alright, Michael."

 

They hung up and Michael decided to send a little tweet.

 

' Had a great time with my boi, @GavinFree :) '

 

He then Google-d the name of the nearest bakery, which the results came up with Sweet Treats. He pressed the small call button next to the name and ordered a specific cake and some confectioneries that he'd pick up tomorrow. Next, he called Ray, despite his recent feud with him.

 

"Hey Ray. Can we talk?"

 

~*~

 

After collecting the sweets he had ordered and had gone over the plan a second time with Ray, Michael set out for work. He had placed a cake depicting the AH symbol, along with the initials of the guys surrounding it. Gavin's initials were in the center, and lining the cake was Happy Birthday, You Brit.

 

He had bought about 3 dozen cookies, each with a unique saying from their friendly foreigner. He had to bring the sweet shop a list of the sayings that he pulled from a few 'fan sites', such as 'Pleb', 'oh BUGGER MY ARSE', and the famous 'Mark Nuuuuuuuut!' When he came strolling in with a stack of treats, everyone was excited.

 

It was Ray's job to distract Gavin from coming into the office.

 

Ray had brought Gavin to the Galaxy Cafe for a bit of breakfast, just a small muffin and some coffee to start the day, while Michael and the others set up the office. Everyone seemed to had brought gifts and they stacked them high, burying the nearly dilapidated desk of his. They had set the treats in the middle of the room, making the office hard to navigate past the sugary morsels and gifts. The headquarters was abuzz for the lovable english man and when he entered, Caleb greeted both him and Ray.

 

"Morning guys."

 

"Morning Caleb!" Gavin grinned. Ray had been the first to wish him a happy birthday (aside from Michael) and he was beaming.

 

Ray gave him a curt nod before Caleb returned it and moved on with whatever he had been doing. Ray smiled at the signal; everything was ready.

 

"C'mon Gav. We got a Let's Play to film today."

 

He nodded happily in return, moving over the the office door and pushing it open.

 

He nearly squealed in delight.

 

His friends were all here: Barbara, Jack, Geoff, Ryan, everyone was there in front of him.

 

Even Michael.

 

"Surprise, Gav!" They all shouted.

 

Gavin rushed forward, gathering as many as his friends as his arms could hold in a hug. But Michael was the closest to him.

 

"Thank you guys so much."

 

After a dog-pile of hugs, Gavin surveyed the baked goods that were created just for him. He swiped one that stated, 'You're My Boi' and munched on it happily. He spoke past a mouthful.

 

"Who's idea wa' this?"

 

Michael smiled knowingly. "It was a bit of all of us, but the cookies and cake were my idea."

 

Gavin had never been happier. He hugged Michael tightly for a moment before turning right around to Ray, waggling his finger playfully at him.

 

"And you were the distraction, weren't you X-Ray?"

 

He shrugged and was hugged as well. He told everyone thank you again before he turned to his desk and was nearly overwhelmed with gifts.

 

"Jeebus Lorenzo! Are these all mine?" When he got several nods of approval, he gave a delighted, squeaky laugh that everyone loved to hear before diving into the piles of presents.

 

~*~

 

Lindsay had been staying home for a few days now, so whenever he'd get a call, he'd drop what he was doing to answer it.

 

His phone buzzed.

 

They were in the middle of the Let's Play. Michael glanced at his phone next to the mouse, grabbed it, and left in mid-game. He stepped outside into the hot sun of the parking lot and answered.

 

"Hey Lindsay, what's wrong?"

 

"Michael.. I want to tell you something. It can't wait until you get home."

 

"Well, what's up?"

 

"I.. I'm pregnant, Michael." She sounded nervous and excited at the same time.

 

Michael didn't reply. His head spun in circles and circles, and soon he felt sick.

 

A child? But.. What? I.. No.. No, this can't be happening.

 

He loved Lindsay, but he was /not/ ready for a god damned child.

 

"Michael..?" Lindsay's voice drew him out of his thoughts.

 

"Yeah.. Yeah, I.. I just got distracted. That's great news, Linds. But are you sure? Did you test?"

 

"I used four tests. All four are positive. I've been having morning sickness, that's all." He could practically hear the grin she had. He sighed softly as she continued. "We should make an appointment to figure out how many months I'm along, Michael."

 

"Alright. We can do that when I get home."

 

"Okay. I love you, Michael."

 

"Love you too. See you later."

 

He hung up and braced himself against the building. Everything was flipped, and the light out here was violent. He stumbled inside and moved into the office. He plopped down and stared at his screen. He was still where he previously left off.

 

But he made no move to play. He felt his hands shaking vigorously. A child. A child.

 

A /child./

 

He was going to be a father.

 

And that.. That was a scary thought.

 

"Hey Michael, what's wrong buddy?" Geoff spoke into his mic, but raised to speak with the headset-less red-head.

 

"It can wait. Just finish the Let's Play."

 

"Well, jump in then. Team Lads needs you." Ray added.

 

Michael nodded and numbly clicked and moved about.

 

Team Lads lost that day.


	4. Coping Responses

There are 5 stages to jealousy, and Michael Jones was experiencing the fourth; coping responses.

 

Once the news got out, everyone was elated and congratulated Michael.

 

Except Gavin.

 

Gavin avoided Michael like he was the fucking /plague./ Even in the office, he'd avoided looking at him, or even talking to him.

 

Not that Michael was willing to talk. Lindsay's pregnancy wouldn't be a good topic between them anyways.

 

Ray pulled Gavin from the office one day so they could talk, and Michael earned a harsh glare from Ray.

 

He decided to silently follow.

 

Ray and Gavin went into the small kitchen area and sat across from each other at the four person table.

 

Gavin was crying.

 

"-don't know what I was hoping, Ray.. He wouldn't leave her.. Especially not now she's-.." He broke off and began sobbing softly.

 

Ray shook his head before laying his hand on top of the Brit's.

 

"I know Gavin.. I know. There's nothing we can do, though. "

 

"I love him, Ray.." Gavin hiccupped and gasped through his heart-wrenching cries. "Why doesn't he love /me?/"

 

"I don't know, Gav.. But I love you, alright? I'm always going to be here for you." The hurt in Ray's voice was very apparent, and he stressed the word love. He meant it.

 

"Y-.. You love me?" He sniffled, seeming almost pathetic.

 

"More than even roses. X-Ray and Vav, remember?" He smiled warmly, seriousness edged in his joking tone.

 

A tearful smile appeared on Gavin's flushed face.

 

"I-I love you too, Ray.. And I hope that I'll get over Michael, because I really do mean that." Gavin laced their fingers together and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. Ray leaned across the small table and wiped a tear from his cheek.

 

Michael wanted to rip them apart. He wanted to scream. He felt it. He felt it welling up inside him like a geyser about to burst. The guilt. All of the guilt and betrayal he felt was plain as day on his face from his hiding spot around the corner. He felt a trail of water roll down his cheek before the reality hit him.

 

I betrayed him, he thought. I hurt him. I led him on.

 

Michael went to the bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror after locking himself inside. The rims of his eyes had begun to redden, and he looked tormented. He was crying. Michael Vincent Jones didn't cry. He got angry. He'd be furious and act rashly. But here he was, staring himself down as he cried silently, his face warping into the occasional sob before forcibly forming a scowl again.

 

He hated himself.

He hurt Gavin.

His best friend.

He loved him.

 

There were so many things wrong. He loved Lindsay so much. She was his dream girl. They were getting married. She has his child. But Gavin... He was his rock. The one thing he could never live without.

 

Wrong.  
Wrong, wrong, WRONG.  
It was wrong to love Gavin.   
Wrong to want him.  
Wrong to see him that way.   
Wrong to lead him on.   
Wrong to hurt him.  
Wrong to steal him from Ray.

 

Ray loved Gavin. He could love Gavin the way Michael couldn't.

 

But Michael had always been a little selfish when it came to his boy.

 

Once he regained himself, he left the bathroom and went back to the office. Geoff gave him an odd look before going back to the build he was making. Gavin was helping, putting in cheerful input despite the solemn look on his face.

 

"Hi Micool."

 

His voice cracked from his earlier emotional outburst, but it still had its sweet as honey tone.

 

"Hey Gav.."

 

~*~

 

Michael missed the next two days of work.

 

When Geoff called his cell, it went straight to voicemail and when tried calling Lindsay, she told him that he went out. She told him that he wasn't feeling well and decided to go to the doctor the first day.

 

The second day, she was hysterical. Michael was missing.

 

The Achievement Hunter guys all set out to look for him. Ray and Gavin went to check any hotel that was near. Geoff went to check the bars, and Jack went with Ryan to check restaurants.

 

They spent the day searching, but Geoff found Michael at a bar near an Inn. He looked like he'd gotten in a fight, and Geoff nearly thought he was dead with his face down on the bar.

 

"Michael." Geoff's voice was stern and almost fatherly. "Let's go home."

 

Michael sat up groggily, and that's when Geoff got a good look at his face. He had a black eye, and he looked like he had been crying.

 

"M'not goin' back." Slurred voice.. Lip was a bit swollen too.

 

"Michael, you're coming back. Lindsay's losing her mind."

 

He shook his head. "No.. I can' do it anymo-" A hiccup. "-re Geoff."

 

"Can't do what?" He questioned, beginning to lead him out. He had to let Michael lean against him for support.

 

"Can' hurt 'im. I hurt Gav-" His voice cracks as he tries to say his name, but he falters. "I jus' can't."

 

Geoff looked a bit surprised. He knew that Michael and Gavin had something, even if it was unspoken. They never shared their feelings aloud though. They wouldn't dare.

 

So Michael admitting it came as a shock.

 

"Michael, you have a loving and very understanding fiancée at home who is waiting for you. I know how you feel about him.. But you need to recognize that Lindsay loves you, and you wouldn't have asked her to marry you if you didn't love her too."

 

Michael stayed silent as Geoff helped him into the car. Once Geoff sat down in the driver's seat, he sighed. "I'm not saying that you liking him is not okay. But you've gotta think about Lindsay too."

 

"You're a dick.. I know I gotta think about 'er." Michael yawned, wanting nothing more then to not go back to that apartment.

 

Geoff pulled out his phone before dialing and putting it to his ear.

 

".. Hey Ray. I found him. I-.. Yeah. Yeah, he's a little beat up, but he's alright. Okay. Tell him to calm down, he's alive. I'll call Jack and Ryan so we can go back to the office."

 

He hung up, and Michael was almost asleep as he murmured. "Don' take me back yet.. I can' see 'er like this."

 

Geoff sighed. "You should've thought of that before, Michael." He dialed Jack and Ryan, going through the same spiel he gave Ray before settling his phone back into his pocket and starting the car.

 

~*~

 

Geoff brought Michael in, who had fallen asleep on the way home, and tossed him in the general direction of the couch, his limbs splayed out over the cushions.

 

"Thanks, Geoff.." She murmured, glaring at her sleeping husband-to-be.

 

"You're welcome. And listen, he's just a bit stressed about the whole.." He motioned to her stomach that has barely extended from her pregnancy.

 

She nodded in understanding, looking a bit saddened by his reassurance.

 

"I know.. I've been a little stressed too."

 

Geoff wrapped his arms around Lindsay for a hug.

 

"It'll be alright, Linds. You and Michael will be great parents."

 

"Thanks Geoff." She smiled weakly before breaking away from the embrace.

 

"No problem. Tell him he still has to come to work tomorrow, and he owes me for making me lug his ass across town."

 

"I will." She smiled slightly before looking at the passed out Michael disappointedly.

 

"When he wakes up, give him an extra earful for me. Possibly a kick to the head."

 

She laughed softly, nodding. "I'll make sure to pass the message."

 

~*~

 

Michael continued to drink, but he now stuck around the bars near home, and he waited until the weekend. He would stay out until the night sky began to fade, then he'd go home and sleep until the next night, and repeat.

 

One night, Lindsay was waiting at the door as Michael tried to leave.

 

"Lindsay, move." Michael growled softly. She was interrupting the new constant. The one thing he could rely on in the constantly changing bullshit he was living in.

 

"No." She replied curtly, her arms folded across her chest. "I am not letting you walk out that door tonight."

 

Michael rolled his eyes, quickly lifting her up and placing her out of the way.

 

As soon as his hand was on the doorknob, her distressed voice reached him.

 

"If you go out that door, I won't be here when you get back."

 

Michael paused. A selfish part of him wanted her to go. Thoughts of Gavin teased his mind. But the rational part of him said to stay. He loved Lindsay, and he didn't plan on leaving her.

 

He turned around, his back to the door with a begrudging look.

 

"I'll stay."

 

And he did. He stayed, pulling away from his new constant.

 

He sat with her on the couch, and she took his hands into hers.

 

"Michael, please tell me what's wrong."

 

He couldn't look her in the eye.

 

"You wouldn't understand, Linds.."

 

"Try me." She countered softly. "What could there be that I wouldn't understand?"

 

For some odd reason, this angered him.

 

"I'm just confused with myself. I can't sort my fucking self out and drinking lets me forget."

 

"Forget what?"

 

The look on her face was challenging. She wanted the information she was looking for.

 

He was going to give it to her.

 

"I love you, god damnit, but.. But I love Gavin too!"

 

It was too late to stop.

 

"You're an amazing fucking woman, but I'm a shitty guy who isn't nearly good enough for you. I've been tearing myself apart because Gavin is fucking with my brain and a part of me hopes it's a sick joke. He loves me. But I can't-.. I WON'T BE ABLE TO RETURN THAT! He was hurt! I hurt him! I lead him on!"

 

Michael was screaming. Lindsay was emotionless.

 

Michael kept screaming. Lindsay stayed silent and still.

 

Michael's yelling turned to crying. Lindsay finally moved.

 

She pulled him into an almost-too-tight hug. Michael sobbed into her shoulder, tremors shaking his whole body. His cries turned to whimpers, and whimpers into sniffling and whispers.

 

"I'm so sorry, Lindsay."

 

"It's okay. I know. But I still love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

"And I know Gavin loves you. But you waited too long." She murmured.

 

He knew. He wasn't blind.

 

"I know." He rasped.

 

"You need to tell him.. This needs to be done."

 

"I.. But I can't."

 

"You can. Just try."

 

"I-.. I'll try."


	5. The Outcome

There are 5 stages to jealousy, and Michael Jones was experiencing the fifth; the outcome.

 

Michael took a deep breath and composed himself. He sent a text to Gavin, asking if he wanted to go get breakfast with him. He agreed, thankfully, or else Michael would've made him come by force with all the anxiety bouncing around in side him.

 

He honked the horn once. He was right outside Geoff's house, and Gavin was late. Surprising.

 

Gavin scrambled outside, hopping as he struggled with his shoe that was half on, and his hair was a ruffled mess. Michael chuckled softly to himself at the view, watching as Gavin patted at his head before entering the car.

 

"Hi Micool.. I overslept."

 

"Clearly." Michael smirked, "And you look like you were attacked with a rogue leaf blower."

 

Gavin's cheeks reddened with embarrassment and stuck his tongue out childishly at the red-head.

 

Michael rolled his eyes and started to drive.

 

~*~

 

Gavin stayed silent the whole ride, as did Michael. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but it was slightly uneasy.

 

They pulled up to a restaurant Gavin had noted before that he tried with Geoff and Griffon. He looked delighted when Michael parked.

 

Michael asked the hostess discretely to get them a more private booth. She happily complied, using a fake chipper attitude that seemed to come with her job description.

 

They both sat, ordered drinks, and glanced over a menu. Well, Gavin browsed while Michael stared at the pages without really looking. He glanced up, watching the Brit for a moment before setting down the laminated designs.

 

"Gavin.." He sighed, "There's a reason why I wanted you to come with me."

 

Gavin felt his chest flutter nervously. He peeked up through his lashes, addressing the Jersey boy with a reply.

 

"I kinda thought so. What's up?"

 

Michael cleared his throat and finally spat out his point in mumbles.

 

"I really like you, Gav. You're my best friend, and I'd never want to leave you, but I noticed it too late. I-.. I treated you like shit, but I know now, and I know it's way too late. Lindsay.. Lindsay needs me. And I really like her; love her even, but I'd be fucking stupid not to notice you."

 

Gavin opened his mouth to speak, but Michael pressed on, barreling over whatever he was going to say.

 

"Ray'll make you happy. I know he will. And I know you gotta be upset or angry or something and I can't take that! I need my best friend to be there for me. I love you, Gavin, but I can't. I'm caught somewhere where I can't-.."

 

"Micool, I'm not mad-"

 

"- and I want you to be at the wedding. You're my best man unless you don't want to be."

 

Gavin paused for a long moment, and the tension in Michael's chest made him want to scream.

 

"I don't want to be your best man, but I'll come. You save that spot for someone who really needs it." Gavin added softly, "And I'm not angry, or upset with you. A little sad, yeah, but you have Lindsay to worry about. I know she loves you, and Ray.. Well, Ray really cares for me. We'll be fine."

 

"I.. We'll still see each other all the time, right?" Michael sounded almost scared for his friend. The red-head was finally trying to let go, but it was hard. Gavin nodded to him with a smile.

 

"Of course. Team Nice Dynamite, remember?"

 

"Right.. You're right."

 

"And I will keep taking advantage of your apartment's pool." Gavin joked, making Michael laugh softly.

 

"You deserve that much. Now, let's order some food, huh? I'm starved."

 

~*~

 

Michael drove himself and Gavin to the office, both sharing happy banter and jokes all the way. The feeling was strangely normal, but he knew they'd never be the same again.


	6. A Month After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to all the jerks who pestered me for seven months for more. You're welcome - have some bittersweet.

Michael stood up at the altar with a warm smile, Lindsay beaming in front of him, almost in tears. She looked beautiful. Absolutely stunning.

 

Gavin sat in the audience, his hands folded on his lap as tears coursed and shimmied down his cheeks. He was smiling, grinning even. A hand swiped a tear of his away gently, but it wasn't his own hand.

 

Ray's breath was soft against his ear as he whispered, "I can't tell if you're happy or constipated."

 

Gavin laughed under his breath. In truth, he was a little sad to have let Michael slip through his grasp so easily, but his life would be easier with Lindsay. He was happy that Michael had a love so strong that he could get married.

 

"It's a little bit of both." He whispered back jokingly.

 

Ray pressed a kiss against his cheek and threaded his fingers with Gavin's.

 

I'll still love Michael, Gavin thought, but I'll love Ray more. I'll never get over Michael completely, but I know that we'll never be.

 

Gavin raised their interlocked hands and pressed a kiss to the back of Ray's.

 

This is just the start of moving on.


End file.
